


One-Sided Conversation

by Allieo_lialeo



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Coma, Fix-It, Gen, Harry Lives, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieo_lialeo/pseuds/Allieo_lialeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I ain’t never had a father, really,” Eggsy muttered. </p>
<p>Eggsy confesses to a comatose Harry Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Sided Conversation

“I ain’t never had a father, really,” Eggsy muttered.

The newest Kingsman agent sat in a chair by Harry’s bedside, three hours after Merlin’s latest attempt at convincing him to leave and get some proper sleep. It had been four weeks since they’d brought Harry—just barely alive—back from Kentucky, and two since Eggsy had first been allowed in to visit him by a very reluctant Merlin. He’d hardly left the man’s side since. Merlin pretended to be annoyed by the younger agent’s persistence, but he had yet to actually _force_ Eggsy to leave, and Eggsy didn’t think he ever would.  

He’d passed the time by reading to Harry, because he remembered someone saying once that people in comas could still hear, sometimes, and were still aware, and Eggsy didn’t want Harry to be _bored_. But the last page of Ian Fleming’s _The Man with the Golden Gun_ had finally been turned, leaving Eggsy in a quiet room, with a quieter Harry Hart, with nothing to do and very little to say. It was the quiet—pressing in around him to fill the space previously occupied by his uncertain, inelegant reading voice—that spurred him to confess.

“I was old enough to remember my dad after he died, yeah, but I forgot about him pretty quick when Dean showed up. Had to start thinking about other things. Like not being around when Dean’d been drinking.”

Eggsy paused, staring at the still form of Harry Hart, Galahad, the mentor he’d let down. He looked better than the last time he’d been in a coma, mostly because Eggsy had insisted on giving him a shave, and Merlin had agreed, so long as Eggsy promised to be careful. Other than the gauntness of his face and the bruise-like circles beneath his eyes and the hair that was growing back patchily after being shaved away so the doctors could get to his brain, Harry looked like his normal, posh self. At least they’d taken away that awful tube once he’d started breathing on his own again. The nasal cannulas were much easier on the eyes.

“My gymnastics coach wasn’t so bad, really, but he wasn’t the _dad_ type. He was proud of me, though, and that’s something dads are supposed to be, innit?”

Eggsy hesitated. He flexed his fingers. He was developing calluses from all of the weapons training; he wondered if Harry had calluses, as well. Slowly, Eggsy reached out, grasping one of Harry’s hands in his own. Yes, there were calluses—tougher than Eggsy’s. And that wasn’t the only way Harry was tougher. He’d shot the dog, hadn’t he?

“They’re supposed to be disappointed in you, too, ain’t they? When you ain’t done your best? So that next time you’ll want to do better? I think I did better, Harry. I saved the world. I hope you’re proud of me when you wake up.”

_When_ , not _if_. Eggsy had to believe that Harry would wake up. He couldn’t lose him twice.

“Didn’t realize I was getting to like you so much until I watched Valentine shoot you. It was like my mum explaining to me that my dad was never coming home, only it’s a bit worse when you see it first-hand.”

Eggsy fell silent when he heard the door open, followed by the familiar click of Merlin’s shoes against the floor. The man didn’t say a word. He fiddled with some machines, scribbled a few things down on his high-tech clipboard, and briefly fluffed Harry’s pillow. Then he stood at the bedside for a long moment, eyes on Harry, Eggsy, Harry again. Eggsy was worried he might say something, might tell him to _Leave, Eggsy, get some sleep_. But Merlin eventually retreated, and the door was pulled shut. The room was quiet again. Maybe Merlin had been scared away by the tears gathering in Eggsy’s eyes. Eggsy was scared of them, himself, scared of the way they kept coming back no matter how many times he tried to rub them away.

“You’d best be hearing all of this, Harry, because I ain’t brave enough to say it more than once. I want-”

Eggsy had to stop, to clear his throat. Something was lodged in it, and judging by the emptiness in his chest, he figured it had to be his heart—or at least one of its broken pieces.

“I want to try having a dad again, Harry, so finish up with your beauty sleep soon, yeah? It ain’t doing you much good, anyway.”

The tears broke free, after that. Eggsy didn’t bother trying to wipe them away. His hand trembled as he squeezed Harry’s fingers.

A warm, tired, callused hand squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new here! I already posted this and one other Kingsman one-shot on Tumblr, and now they will be here for all to enjoy (I hope)!


End file.
